1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of cutting blades and more particularly it is in the field of blades for folding knives.
2. Description of the Prior Art
From time immemorial artisans and craftsmen have strived to develop better cutting blades. The goal has been to have a very strong blade but yet one which can be given a sharp and wear resistant cutting edge. Unfortunately metals which have characteristics that make for a strong blade do not provide the best cutting edges. There have been many approaches to overcoming this problem. For example, blades for circular saws are provided with carbide tips to improve their durability and cutting efficiency. Bi-metal band saw blades are provided with a hard wear resistant cutting edge by electron beam welding a harder tooth to a softer body. Other types of blades have also been made by adding a different material to a cutting blade by various types of welding and other metal depositing means and then grinding and polishing the blade to a desired configuration. While these prior methods may have accomplished their objectives they were not without disadvantages. The processes involved were time consuming, expensive and in many instances resulted in a finished product that was not aesthetically pleasing to the eye. Also there are some materials which are useful blade materials but not weldable.